Paparazzo
by goldfishpenn
Summary: Daniel Humphrey lost his parents on a car accident and with that he need to step up and takes care of Jenny Humphrey and abandoned his teenage life and be an adult until his new part-time job land him love or he feel lost all over again? DSxNB
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Diner, East Village, morning**

"What's going on man?" Nate says seeing Dan entering Capacio Cafe alone, looking more and more miserable than anyone else in the cafe "rough day?" he ask because now, Dan Humphrey do look like he have the world on his shoulder.

"I need more!" he says, setting his messenger bag down on the floor and sit down and without even asking Nate, he took Nate's grilled sausage sandwich and eat it "and I'm hungry..." he adds.

"What? You seriously have no money?" Damien ask Dan, as he look at Dan eating the free lunch on Nate's plate.

"I need money for Jenny actually," he says and everyone is looking at him "she need to go for an operation, I need the extra money for it."

"How much?" Nate ask.

"5 grand!" he says seriously.

"Wow man, where are you going to get that much of money?" Damien ask "I can give you some but seriously, when do you need it?"

"By next month!" Dan says without even looking at anyone.

"There's this job that I'll normally do if I have no cash but I don't think you want to do it?"

"Tell me anything, I need the money!" Dan says nearly pleading for his friend to tell him about the job scoop and when Damien tell him about it "I'm in!" he says "this should not be that bad right? Just walk around and read celebrity sightings and take their photos..." he adds.

"Take this number and give them a call, they will tell you what to do next..."

With that, Dan immediately call the company to see if he will have a shot in doing what Damien has been doing part- time. He really need to money, he have been working in Starbucks for a year part time and work for hire whenever a freshman don't know how to do their assignment, Dan will do it for a maximum charges. Dan has been raising Jenny ever since their parents passed away when he was 12 years old, his grandmother is taking care of them but with only a minimum state fund every month, it won't help with the household. Dan has been working since he was 13 years old, he's thankful that he got a scholarship for Tisch NYU school of Art, he is blessed.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Okay, thank you sir. I will do my very best!" he says and click disconnect on the phone

"You got it?" Damien ask "I knew it, I knew he will give you a shot!" he smiles and nudge Dan on his back "so what do you have to do tonight? It is tonight right?" he adds.

Dan nodded "apparently I have to be around West Village as there is an event..." he says and look at his notebook "Varick street between Lafayette and Bond!"

"High end, bro!" Damien says "easily 300 bucks per scandalous photo!" he says and high five with Dan.

"Be careful!" Nate finally says something "it's dangerous what you're doing!"

"Nate!" Damien says "I know how in touch you are on your feminine side but seriously..." Damien smile "a man got to do what a man got to do!"

"I'll be fine!" Dan says got up and brush his fingers on Nate's shoulder "baby okay?" he laugh and rolls his eyes.

"Don't you ever!" Nate says getting annoyed by Damien and Dan as they are mocking him.

**West Village, night**

"You got anything, man?" Damien ask on the other line "it will take a lot more time than you think!"

"You know what, I want to walk around and see what I can get!" he says but Damien was furious of him doing such a thing because he was supposed to do what the editor wants him to do "look, I've been standing there for 5 hours and there's nothing... relax, I know what I want to do okay!" he says and disconnect the line again.

He took a stroll on different avenues to see what's really interesting living the life in the west side of the town. You see, he never understood how people can live here on the west side as he has always been the east side boy. Ever since his parents passed, their Upper East Side Mansion was sold for couple of millions but that doesn't sustained his future, he lives with his grandmother now that living her life modestly in lower side of East Village. East 6th Avenue B, which is totally different than any other avenue in the city. As he walks around this west side of the town, there's a big town houses around, their nanny's will take care of them and not their parents. Too rich and wealthy sometimes doesn't do people any good but that's the downside of living in the city.

As he took a stroll down the Varick Street, he can't help himself to overhear an argument between a man and a woman on the next street. He didn't mean to hear them argue but it was loud and clear for him to hear. He look around him, definitely there is no one around because it is extremely late. He thought at first it is a good thing to take out his camera and snap a few photos but when he got even nearer, he can hear that the girl is badly crying and a car just leave.

He took a step closer to the street, afraid if there's something there that will make him regret for being there in the first place. The last thing he wants to is be in trouble, he can see a girl crying and shaking like she's gasping for air.

"This will help you," he says bending and wrapping his leather jacket over the girl but she was caught off guard "I was just passing by..." he says but the first thing that the girl caught her eyes is his Nikon D3000 camera and she backed off.

"You're paparazzi!" she says raising her voice "get away from me..." he says pushing Dan aside but Dan was confused.

"What? I didn't take any of your photo!" he lied, he did took some video of the girl and the guy from a far but that doesn't mean he is going to sell it to the tabloid, she's a nobody. So he thinks but when he looks closely, this girl looks familiar and in fact very familiar but when she try to get up, she felt "look, I'm just walking and saw you. I'm trying to help!" he adds, with that he took the girl in his arm "let get to the nearest drug store okay."

"No!" she says "I lives 5 blocks away on this street..." she adds as she is trying to balance herself but she can't. She look at this stranger who is helping her, he's wearing all black with high tech cameras and lenses "are you sure you're not a paparazzi?" she ask again as she want to make sure.

"Even if I am, I didn't take your photo!" he lied "let me..." he says bending down to grab her leg as he can carry her "5 blocks will make your legs badly damage if we walk on your pace." He says but this girl didn't say no, so it is a yes for her.

He have seen this girl before actually, her name is Serena Van Der Woodsen 21 year old, a blue blood from the Upper East Side and a famous socialite. The last time he heard about her is when she was at the MET Gala and Jenny was adoring her Calvin Klein couture dress but that's all he knows about her as he ponder Serena gave an indication to sneak in thru the back entrance and with that, Serena gave him her apartment key to open and off they went in.

"Here?" he says, elbowing the bedroom door and enter without Serena saying anything "there!" he says placing gently Serena on her bed, awkwardly enough Dan was too weak to get up and he tiltly fell beside Serena on her bed "I'm sorry, my arms... not that strong after all that!" he smiles awkwardly "where do you put the first aid?" he ask and Serena pointed to the bathroom.

"So... hmm..." she tries to create a conversation when he is checking her drug closet "hmm..." she closes her eyes and when she open it again, Dan is right in front of her "hi!" that's the best thing she can say right now.

Dan smiles "hi and this is going to stink for a bit okay?" he says "can I?" and Serena nodded, he took Serena's left leg gently and place it on top of his lap and take the antiseptic slowly and place it on the cuts "just a little, hang in there." He says.

"I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen," she introduce herself, as she look at this stranger helping her from the street to her apartment and into her bedroom. So far, he didn't do anything bad to her and he seems nice enough to help "and you?" she ask with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he says wanted to shake Serena's hand but his hand is full with antiseptic and some even dyed his hand to yellow "Daniel Humphrey," he introduces himself "Dan!" he says nervously and damped around the wound "there, you should be okay for now!" he says "are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor for a check-up?" he ask but serena shakes her head "Well, alright... I think I should go..." he says with a weak smile "anything else you need help with?" he ask with a smile again. He keep on smiling and he need to stop smiling.

"I am normally not that forward but could you help me undress?" she ask ashamed and shy "I'm not comfortable with all my blood on my body." She adds "my PJs is in the drawer, if you don't mind?" now she is blushing but she can't really move at least tomorrow, she can call her best friend Blair for help but now, she really need Daniel to help her change and with that, awkwardly Daniel closes his eyes and unzipped Serena's dress. She knows that Dan won't take advantage on her. Just look at him, he closes his eyes, he is blushing and he is honestly didn't robbed her. She's dressed but Dan still didn't open his eyes.

"Umm..." he wanted to say something "can I open my eyes now?" he ask for permission to open his eyes, he don't want to open and be looking at something that he is not supposed to be looking.

"Yes!" she says sweetly "thank you again, Daniel Humphrey!" she says with a smile and Dan smiles back.

"Oh, no problem at all..." he says, taking his messenger bag and camera bag off the floor "I hope you're going to be alright Serena," he adds "good night!"

"How can I contact you?" Serena says nearly shout as Dan is almost out from her bedroom "I need to say thank you to you when I am okay?" she says now smiling again as Dan is standing near her bedroom door and Dan jot something on a piece of paper and hand it over to her "thank you!"

"Get well soon!" he says and searching for something in his messenger bag "I don't know where to find this in your apartment, but just in case you need it," he says placing 4 tablets of panadols on her side table "bye!" he says and leave her room.

Serena can't help but wonder how old is he because he have beard, she always hate it when a guy have a beard as she can't predict how old they are but his eyes is a pure light brown and there is no deep wrinkles around, so he might be in his early 20s. She determine to thank him in person when she gets better and she hope what happened with her tonight, besides Dan no one else should know about it.

"Good night," Dan says to the concierge man and the door man as he head to the street. He have missed the party, as he was supposed to get some photos of celebrities in their darkest moments but he didn't. His phone is buzzing and he knows it is Damien "Yo!" he says and Damien asking him what's going on as his other friends told him that Dan is not there and such.

"You better get something good or else you're out of part time job by tomorrow, man!" Damien says on the other line.

"I..." he wanted to say that he got a a very steamy juicy story about Serena "I didn't get anything man!" he says, he can't be do that to a girl like Serena. She seem to be broken hearted when that guy tossed her out of his car. Her face was badly punched and her leg and tights were badly beaten "wait, I just a message..." he says and check on his blackberry, its Serena and he just smile.

_You saved me and I thank you for my life. Safe driving/subway-ing/walking back - Serena_

"Dude!" Damien shouted on the other line and Dan accidently disconnect his conversation with him but get a text from Dan 5 minutes after telling him that his battery is low "he needs money but has no balls to be a paparazzi!" Damien tell himself that "whatever!" he is pissed now.

_Welcome and don't worry about me, worry about your recovery -Dan_

As Serena received his text, she just smiles and wishes hard to god to make her recovery process faster so she can thank Dan personally. Not that she want to do anything with Dan but to say thank you to him and to know if he got anything on her since he is a paparazzi.

* * *

Hi readers,

this is my new fiction, I hope it's okay because I think I know what I want this story to go but it depends. Have fun reading, as for now I don't know what next chapter is going to be like but I know partly. any ideas?

**Next :**

** Who is the guy who throw Serena off the road? Will Dan do anything on his footage since he is desperate for money?**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

"So, when are you going to give your mystery knight and shining guy a call?" Blair ask casually as she is browsing through the rack of clothes in Bendel's.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know, that guy who saved you from your ex boyfriend?" she says looking at Serena "that old dude?" searching for something else to make Serena remember him.

"The paparazzi?" she ask, finally remember.

"Yes, him... don't you want to call him?"

"I don't think I should... if ever Spencer finds out about it, I'll be sixth feet under" Serena say trying to lighter the conversation.

"I don't even know why you're still with him!" Olivia says almost annoyed "he hit you more than he care about you... the only time he is nice is when he wants to have sex with you"

"You don't know Spence the way that I do..."

"We know him alright!" Blair says, turning Serena to look at her "look, just a harmless thank you coffee with a guy who save you..." she says handing Serena her phone "plus, you said it yourself that he is old... so why worry!"

"I'm not worried... I'm just..." she's trying to find for excuses but fail "fine!" she said and start calling Dan.

_10 minutes later..._

"He agree in meeting us today..." Serena say walking back to meet with her friends "in Thailand Cafe"

"Wait, us?" Blair trying to digest and Serena nods "no, it should be just you and him Serena!"

"Well, I don't want to be alone with him"

"Why? Because he's going to rape you?" Olivia trying to tell Serena that this guy will not do anything bad to her.

"No"

"Then?"

"I don't know..."

"Look, he can do whatever he wants when you can't walk and he was with you alone in your apartment. He didn't right?" Olivia ask.

"Just come with me" Serena heave a deep sigh.

Suddenly, her mind transported back to the night when it happens and when she met Dan for the first time. She can't really remember much about Dan but the only thing that stand out is his eyes, the deep brown eyes.

**Sternhall Library, NYU**

"Who was that?" Damien ask Dan with a curious voice.

"A friend" he said with a confused tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am going to wrap up early today... sorry!" he says, trying to pack his things that is scattered all over the table.

"Wait... where are you going?" Nate ask as he can see that Dan is panicking "is there something wrong with Jenny?" he ask concern.

"No, not Jenny... I'm going to meet up with a friend!"

"A girl?" Sophia ask with jealousy.

"Yeah..." he says looking straight into her eyes with a tone of sorry.

Freshman year, that's when Sophia and Dan started dating. They broke up because Dan can't manage his time working, family and having a serious relationship. Sophia is always the demanding one in the relationship, Dan tried to help the relationship to something healthy but it didn't last, he became more and more busy juggling work and family, that he have less time with Sophia until 6 months ago, he found out that Sophia cheated on him with his own friend. He can't be mad, can he? He knows partly it is his fault, but that's that.

"Dan is going for a date?" Nate say proudly.

"It's not a date, just a meet up..." he says shyly.

**Thailand Cafe, East Village.**

Blair and Olivia has been wondering around East Village for awhile to get a peeked on Dan Humphrey, especially around Thailand Cafe but they can't find him.

"Don't tell me, he is the kind of guy that always come to meet a girl late?" Blair roll her eyes.

"It's hot now Blair, let's go inside first shall we?" Olivia suggested and Blair nods.

_30 minutes..._

"Where have you been?" Blair says when Serena walk-in the restaurant, wondering where is Dan Humphrey "he's not here yet?" she ask disappointed.

"I guess not!"

"Well, just give him a couple of minutes and we go..."

"This place seems empty" Serena says looking around the restaurant.

"Well, we're not the only one... there's a guy dining here... he went to the restroom" Olivia assure Serena but Serena seem to be confused "what? He's hot!" she says and the girls laugh.

"I can't really remember how he looks like, but his hair is somewhat curly and he have beard"

"No one with beard around..."

"Well, I guess he's not coming" Serena says sadly, deep down she really want to meet Dan again and to thank him personally. She's looking at the direction of the bar when a guy exit the restroom "okay, he is hot!" Serena says to herself. The guy catches her eyes and smile but Serena turn before she could reply the smile. She wonders why that guy is walking towards their table.

"Hi" he says with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, we are not interested" Blair says trying to get him away from them but he just shake his head and smile.

"Hi, Serena!" he says again only this time trying to get Serena's attention and he let go of a small laugh.

"This is getting ridiculous" Olivia says annoyed "you really need to go!" she says nearly raising her voice.

"You don't remember me do you?" he says.

"Do I have to remember you?" she ask sarcastically. Not like she knows him or anything, she look at him, just in case she actually remember this guy who claim to know her.

"Do offense, but I think you need to go..." Blair says politely, "clearly, Serena don't remember you!"

"Okay, I can go..." he says softly "but, this is for you..." he says with a very honest smile "take care..." he says taking a step away from the table.

Serena takes a look at the same box, the guy put on the table. She doesn't want to open it but she is very curious. This guy seem to know her but she can swear that she don't know him. The guy that she is waiting for didn't show up and now a guy claim to know her. She opens the small box and was shocked to see, her spare key.

"_Do you have the key to your unit?" Dan ask while carrying Serena._

"_It's under the door mat" she answers, she know that this paparazzi is a stranger but she seem to handing her life to him right now. As he open the door, Serena watch him as he put the key into his pocket. _

"_Remind me, your key is in my pocket... where's your room?" he ask, entering her apartment._

"_On your left!" she says. _

"I never get it back!" she says out loud, making Blair confused.

"Never get it back what?" she ask, shockly and confused.

"Wait, Dan!" she says getting up from her chair.

* * *

Hi sorry it's late. here it goes. there's two parts for this. review. thank you


	3. Chapter 3

"So, when are you going to give your mystery knight and shining guy a call?" Blair ask casually as she is browsing through the rack of clothes in Bendel's.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know, that guy who saved you from your ex boyfriend?" she says looking at Serena "that old dude?" searching for something else to make Serena remember him.

"The paparazzi?" she ask, finally remember.

"Yes, him... don't you want to call him?"

"I don't think I should... if ever Spencer finds out about it, I'll be sixth feet under" Serena say trying to lighter the conversation.

"I don't even know why you're still with him!" Olivia says almost annoyed "he hit you more than he care about you... the only time he is nice is when he wants to have sex with you"

"You don't know Spence the way that I do..."

"We know him alright!" Blair says, turning Serena to look at her "look, just a harmless thank you coffee with a guy who save you..." she says handing Serena her phone "plus, you said it yourself that he is old... so why worry!"

"I'm not worried... I'm just..." she's trying to find for excuses but fail "fine!" she said and start calling Dan.

_10 minutes later..._

"He agree in meeting us today..." Serena say walking back to meet with her friends "in Thailand Cafe"

"Wait, us?" Blair trying to digest and Serena nods "no, it should be just you and him Serena!"

"Well, I don't want to be alone with him"

"Why? Because he's going to rape you?" Olivia trying to tell Serena that this guy will not do anything bad to her.

"No"

"Then?"

"I don't know..."

"Look, he can do whatever he wants when you can't walk and he was with you alone in your apartment. He didn't right?" Olivia ask.

"Just come with me" Serena heave a deep sigh.

Suddenly, her mind transported back to the night when it happens and when she met Dan for the first time. She can't really remember much about Dan but the only thing that stand out is his eyes, the deep brown eyes.

**Sternhall Library, NYU**

"Who was that?" Damien ask Dan with a curious voice.

"A friend" he said with a confused tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am going to wrap up early today... sorry!" he says, trying to pack his things that is scattered all over the table.

"Wait... where are you going?" Nate ask as he can see that Dan is panicking "is there something wrong with Jenny?" he ask concern.

"No, not Jenny... I'm going to meet up with a friend!"

"A girl?" Sophia ask with jealousy.

"Yeah..." he says looking straight into her eyes with a tone of sorry.

Freshman year, that's when Sophia and Dan started dating. They broke up because Dan can't manage his time working, family and having a serious relationship. Sophia is always the demanding one in the relationship, Dan tried to help the relationship to something healthy but it didn't last, he became more and more busy juggling work and family, that he have less time with Sophia until 6 months ago, he found out that Sophia cheated on him with his own friend. He can't be mad, can he? He knows partly it is his fault, but that's that.

"Dan is going for a date?" Nate say proudly.

"It's not a date, just a meet up..." he says shyly.

**Thailand Cafe, East Village.**

Blair and Olivia has been wondering around East Village for awhile to get a peeked on Dan Humphrey, especially around Thailand Cafe but they can't find him.

"Don't tell me, he is the kind of guy that always come to meet a girl late?" Blair roll her eyes.

"It's hot now Blair, let's go inside first shall we?" Olivia suggested and Blair nods.

_30 minutes..._

"Where have you been?" Blair says when Serena walk-in the restaurant, wondering where is Dan Humphrey "he's not here yet?" she ask disappointed.

"I guess not!"

"Well, just give him a couple of minutes and we go..."

"This place seems empty" Serena says looking around the restaurant.

"Well, we're not the only one... there's a guy dining here... he went to the restroom" Olivia assure Serena but Serena seem to be confused "what? He's hot!" she says and the girls laugh.

"I can't really remember how he looks like, but his hair is somewhat curly and he have beard"

"No one with beard around..."

"Well, I guess he's not coming" Serena says sadly, deep down she really want to meet Dan again and to thank him personally. She's looking at the direction of the bar when a guy exit the restroom "okay, he is hot!" Serena says to herself. The guy catches her eyes and smile but Serena turn before she could reply the smile. She wonders why that guy is walking towards their table.

"Hi" he says with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, we are not interested" Blair says trying to get him away from them but he just shake his head and smile.

"Hi, Serena!" he says again only this time trying to get Serena's attention and he let go of a small laugh.

"This is getting ridiculous" Olivia says annoyed "you really need to go!" she says nearly raising her voice.

"You don't remember me do you?" he says.

"Do I have to remember you?" she ask sarcastically. Not like she knows him or anything, she look at him, just in case she actually remember this guy who claim to know her.

"Do offense, but I think you need to go..." Blair says politely, "clearly, Serena don't remember you!"

"Okay, I can go..." he says softly "but, this is for you..." he says with a very honest smile "take care..." he says taking a step away from the table.

Serena takes a look at the same box, the guy put on the table. She doesn't want to open it but she is very curious. This guy seem to know her but she can swear that she don't know him. The guy that she is waiting for didn't show up and now a guy claim to know her. She opens the small box and was shocked to see, her spare key.

"_Do you have the key to your unit?" Dan ask while carrying Serena._

"_It's under the door mat" she answers, she know that this paparazzi is a stranger but she seem to handing her life to him right now. As he open the door, Serena watch him as he put the key into his pocket. _

"_Remind me, your key is in my pocket... where's your room?" he ask, entering her apartment._

"_On your left!" she says. _

"I never get it back!" she says out loud, making Blair confused.

"Never get it back what?" she ask, shockly and confused.

"Wait, Dan!" she says getting up from her chair.

* * *

Hi sorry it's late. here it goes. there's two parts for this. review. thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Paparazzo part 2.

I am so sorry, that I uploaded the same chapter again. I'm such a fool, so this is the one that I was supposed to upload. sorry again.

* * *

"What?" He said, still walking as fast as he could but Serena keep on calling out his name and he finally turn to look at her "you finally remember me now?" he ask with a hand gesture telling her that he is serious about leaving now.

"I'm sorry..." she said looking quite disappointed in herself "I can't recognize you because you're different!" which is true. Dan is different, the last time she met him is when he was not well groomed and now he is just different. He cut his hair, he shaved and he definitely look 100% better.

"I guess you're well recovered..." he said analyzing Serena up and down to see if there's anymore visible and he just smile.

"I'm sorry okay... have lunch with me?" she ask with a playful smile.

"And it's a package?" he ask with a wink, pointing at the girls.

"Well... we can go somewhere else if you're not comfortable with them being with us?"

"No...No..." assuring Serena that it's okay with him to have Serena's friend with them. It's not like a date or anything. He walk towards the table and smile at the girls, take a seat and feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"So..."

"Hi Daniel..." a girl smile at him from across the table, making him feel more nervous because this is the girl that he has been pining on for a year in NYU.

"Hi..." he reply back with a full smile "what are you doing here?" he ask as if he's known her forever.

"Lunch!"

"Alone?"

"Yes but I'm heading back to class..." she says looking around the table where Dan is "have fun!"

"Sure..." he says mumbling "I mean... I'll see you in class."

"Your girlfriend?"

"What, she?" Dan answers awkwardly "Kristin is not my girlfriend..."

"But you wish she is?" Blair teasing Dan "I'm Blair and this is Olivia..."

"Nice to meet you both..."

**30 minutes later... **

The mood in the room is getting better, Dan and Serena is talking casually and although they don't know it, it seems like the chemistry between them is flowing like water. It's too strong and too deep that Blair and Olivia can't help but to notice. Of course Dan and Serena can't see it, no one can see their chemistry when Dan is pining for someone else and Serena is still pining for someone else.

"So you live around here, alone?" Olivia ask wanting to change the subject from Dan and Serena because they are talking about travelling and that's boring.

"Well yeah... not alone..." he answered looking at Olivia with a smile.

"Oh, with your roommate?" she ask "is he cute?" she said while biting her lips playfully "better still, is he cute as you?"

"I live with my grandma and my little sisters..." he answers her question "and speaking of sisters, one is here..." he said shock to see his sister entering the restaurant with a guy, she is dress in school uniform so does the guy.

"What are you doing here?" he ask grabbing his sister's arm when she is not looking "you're supposed to be in school young lady!" he said looking up at his sister who is shocked to see her brother.

"Dan!"

"Oh yeah... Dan!" he said mocking his sister.

"You're supposed to be in school too!" she said trying to protect herself from her brother .

"I have a break!"

"I have a break too"

"Just eat in the cafeteria!"

"Why don't you?"

"Okay... sorry..." Serena interrupted the conversation between Dan and his sister "I'm Serena... Dan's friend!" she said introducing herself.

"I'm Dahlia, Dan's 16 year old sister..." she said with a smile, she knows Serena from the magazine "I know who you are... I mean from the magazine..."

"Believe nothing!" she said smiling "would you like to join us?" she offer.

"No, she's leaving to school..."

"You know what Dan, all you care about is Jenny... " she said slamming the table "you didn't even give me my money today... and Greg ask me out for lunch, I'm hungry... and I said yes!" she said with tears running from her eyes.

"I did give you money..."

"No, you gave Jenny!" she said trying to give Dan her opinion about who he loves more.

"I thought I did..." he said with a soft tone "I'm sorry..." he said, taking out some cash out of his wallet.

"I don't want your money now..." she said "I'm leaving... see you at home!"

"Dahlia..." he said weakly "I'm just distracted" he said looking lost as ever.

Serena can see the disappointment in Dan's face when he says "I'm just distracted". She can't really point out what distracting him. Of course it is not her who distracts him, not Kristin either because they look friendly and there's no sexual tension going on.

"I know... and I don't blame you..." she start to talk "I know what I'm doing Dan," she confesses.

"Just take the money okay..." Dan says with a smile and insists on Dahlia to take it from him "I'll see you at home?" he says with a smile.

"Okay..." she says and leave.

30 minutes later...

"I think we better go..." Serena says as she can see that it's late.

"Yeah..."

"Check please"

"I've paid..." Dan says with a smile.

"When did you?"

"When I went to the restroom..."

"Slick!"

"Well I better get going... I have class..."

"Nice to meet you Dan!"

"Like wise..." he says with a smile, he says goodbye to the girls and wish them a good weekend.

"What are you doing?" Blair nudge Serena, "go and talk to him!" she pushes Serena out from the door.

"Dan!" she says approaching Dan who is walking slowly to cross the road.

"What's up?" he says with a smile.

"I'll call you?" she says, she can't say much.

"Ok..." he feels weird.

"Dinner maybe?"

"Maybe, yes..." he says.

"Without the package..." she says smiling.

"It's a great deal..."

"See you!"

"Yah!"

* * *

Read and review please.

Next :

Don't want to fall in love


	5. Chapter 5

Serena slept well last night, she really needs this time to think about everything that has been happening in her life. She can still see the reflection of Dan in her head whenever she closes her eyes, the Dan that helped her and the Dan that she just met a few days ago. Although Dan's appearance changed drastically, Serena can still feel the warm sense of belonging everything she talk to Dan about anything. He look so much different. He don't have the beard anymore. He's gorgeous. He is extremely good looking.

"Is something on your mind?" Blair ask as she noticed Serena wandering looking at the celiling "something is bothering you?" she says handing Serena with a warm cup of Chai Latte.

"Nothing" she flush "nothing, sorry" she says as she take reach out to take the Latte of Blair's hand "nothing" again she says it.

"You sure? I see that you're thinking about something?" she says talking a seat beside Serena on the bed "you can always tell me!" she says with a smile.

"Well, I'm just wondering about Dan…" she says blushing after finally admitting that she is thinking about something.

"What about him?" Blair asks with a grin "he's a nice guy!"

"I know he is but until now, he didn't even call me…" admitting the truth.

"So, call him?"

"No, I have ego…"

"Well sometimes, you just have to low down your ego…" Blair says handing Serena her blackberry "and just give this boy a call!" with a smile on her face.

"It's ringing…" Serena says nervously. Yes, she is famous and every guy wants to date her but normally it comes easy. She will be the one that guys be crazy about. They will call her right after a lunch date or a coffee date but with Dan, he seems not interested. Her heart is pounding faster and faster by each ring "hi… hello…" she says as she can hear a 'hello' on the other line, she can only shake her head disbelieving that she just don't know what to say.

"Who's this?"

Serena is numb with shock. Dan doesn't even know it's her who's calling "Serena…"

"Oh hi!" he laughs "sorry, I didn't check the caller ID," he apologize.

"Okay…" she says in relief, she look at Blair and bites her lips slowly "sound like you're out?" she ask as she can hear the background is pretty loud.

"I'm walking out of the Grand Central…" he says still wondering why she is calling her "what's up?"

"I was wondering if you're free…" she's asking some random stupid question, of course he is not free. He is in Grand Central walking to god knows where and she is disturbing him "but I think you're busy!"

"Ummm…" he says thinking "I make time!" he added.

"You sure?" she asks as she was shocked to hear Dan say that.

"Yeah, I make time!" he says again to assure her that he can make time for her "you want to talk?"

"I was actually thinking if you want to go for dinner later with me?" she asks shyly.

"Sure, where and what time?" he added simply.

"Ummm…"

"Tell you what, I just go to your apartment lobby at 7pm and we'll figure it out?" he suggested an idea "if you want?" he added.

"I'm actually at my grandmother's place… would you mind come here instead?"

"Sure, just text me the address!" he laugh and can't believe that just happen.

"Great…so it's a date" she says biting her lips "and I promise you that there will be no baggage with me this time… only you and me!" she explains to him and she just turn the disconnect button and smile.

"Something tells me that you're in it for the kill?" Blair grin.

**Stern New York University Campus, East Village**

"You look happy? Nate asks Dan as he enter the lobby to meet his group mates "who were you talking to, seem like you just got off the phone!"

"No one in particular," he smiles, he's happy "maybe, we just need to do this assignment tomorrow before class after all…" he says packing his things up on the table "I have to go…" he says still packing.

"Uh-huh" Damien raising some questions in his head "where are you going?" he asks looking at Dan because this is not normal for him. Dan is normally very focusing on his work more than anyone that he knows.

"Meeting a friend, that's it!" he just answer Damien and Nate but deep down he know he don't need to tell them who he is meeting because seriously, they will flip because it's Serena Van Der Woodsen "I'll see you tomorrow?" he just take his messenger bag and smile at his friends and leave.

**An hour later…**

Although, Dan knows that it's only a friendly invitation but he can't help but to wonder why the extend invitation by her. He is grateful that he has two sisters under his care and for fashion emergency like this.

"What are you fussing about?" Jenny asks Dan as she can see that he keeps on trying different shades of shirts in the bathroom "are you going to see a girl?" she asks smiling.

"Of course it is a girl…"

"What?" Dan was shocked to see his two sisters standing by the bathroom door, looking at him and smiling shyly at him "I'm just going out for dinner…"

"Are you going out with Serena?" Dahlia asks with a grin on her face and Dan didn't say anything but to fix his tie "it is, isn't?" she can't help but to see his brother is going an extra miles for this date, he shaved which he didn't for a couple of days now, he gel his hair, he groom his self well "and what time is your date?" she asks looking at the reflection of the clock from the mirror.

"I'm late…" he said looking at the clock, "how do I look?" getting an approval from his two sisters and walk to them "you need to go to bed…" as he touches Jenny's head "and you young lady before I forget…" he hand Dahlia $50 bill for the week "love you… be good!"

"Have fun Dan!" his two sister says in unison.

"He is going to fail!" Dahlia says looking at Dan exiting the door.

"I want him to be happy," Jenny says as naively as she is. Dan has sacrifices a lot for the family. He's been working his asses off to pay for everything, to keep the family together is not easy but Dan somehow managed to do it.

Dan has a lot on his plate, really a lot and he need to clear his mind and walking to Serena's Upper East Side townhouse is what he need right now. So he did. He left Serena a text message saying he'll be there in 10 minutes and don't rush things because he knows that he will be on time. 30 minutes walk is what it takes for Dan Humphrey to clear his head, he look up at the door of Serena's grandmother's penthouse and managed to take a few step and ring the bell.

"Hi," he says as a old, 70 something, white short hair open the door with a smile looking at him like a total stranger "I'm Dan Humphrey…" he says stuttering "I'm here for Serena" finally, he finish his sentence.

"Serena is not here," she says with a surprise voice "would you like to wait?" she says widening the front door for Dan to come in but he shakes his head.

"Thank you but I think I just wait for her outside…" he reject the offer politely "sorry to bother you," wiping his lips and confused.

He takes his cell phone out and leaves Serena with a voice message.

45 minutes has passed and Dan pretty sure that he had full Serena's voice mailbox, he texted Serena 20 times and now not just Serena is late for the date but also he is starting to get worry about her. He just patiently is waiting for Serena on the stairs of the townhouse, cold and unsettled until a town car pullover two townhouse away from Serena's and with much shock-ness, he can see Serena and Greg. The guy who beat Serena and left her by the road side the night that Dan met Serena for the first time.

Greg grabs Serena into a kiss, much to their notice that no one sees them and when it breaks, Serena spots Dan who has taken in the scene right in front of him. Hurt and very angry. Serena hurriedly walk to Dan before he walk anymore faster to leave her.

"Dan, wait…"

"I think I've waited enough"

"No, he came just to explain… to settle things."

"Is a kiss an explanation?" he says turning to Serena now "that you both were sneaking out of the car, looking left and right before he grab you and kiss you?..." he pauses "next time look behind you too before deciding to kiss."

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry…"

"Do you remember how badly hurt and you were violently treated by him?" he says sadly with a touch of a concern voice, he stop because he know it is not his place to say this.

"So what if we're sneaking around, it's not like no one knows us in the first place and I think it's worth it if you love someone so much and want to be together even if the world is against you" she says in an angry tone because now she is getting annoyed by Dan being judgmental.

"If I'm Greg and I have you… sneaking around behind everyone's back is not worth as much as you do…" he says sadly "I know that" he pauses, looking straight into Serena's eyes "I just wish you know that too…" he says heads off and leaves Serena stranded.

* * *

Hi readers, please read and review. I kind of feel that no one really read this fiction anymore or I just end it here.

1. This is actually a date, Serena is the one who set the date.

2. Dan is angry not because Serena is late or she is just from UES, it's because Serena is currently back with Greg.

3. I think Serena has 45% interest in Dan where Dan 65% interest in Serena. Crush, like a high school crush at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

"A new year, a new you" and on the Upper East Side, it means that a new year to start a new chapter of drama. Serena Van Der Woodsen nevertheless is very much the center of attraction to the higher level of guys but where is she now? Who is she with?

"Serena darling, would you mind speeding up the pace..." Lily motherly voice checking up on Serena in her room "why can't you pack your things yesterday when you know we're going back to the city?"

"Are we really going back?"

"We are, it's your senior year in Columbia!" Lily sounds excited but Serena's reaction says otherwise.

"I have class today anyway and I don't feel like leaving Rockport!" She says still packing.

"And yet you're late!"

"I just don't feel like going back to that..." She says pointing at the television screen of New York 1 show.

**Dan's apartment**

"Dan, you're going to be late for your first class if you're not up!" Jenny says entering Dan's room with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you my dear angel..." He says opening up his eyes and stretch and finally realizing the time from the clock "oh shit!" He says getting up from the bed "thank god the school is not that far..."

"Don't you want to take a shower?"

"I should..." He says smelling himself and gives his two sisters the 'I'm smelly face!"

"I'll pick the shirt for you..." Amanda says with a proud tone in her voice. She loves to dress her own brother, not all the time she have the chance to do such a thing.

**Columbia courtyard.**

"Have fun darling..." Lily says looking at Serena who hesitate in getting off the car.

"Can I not go to school today?" She says closing her eyes and all the memories come flying back into her mind. The reason why she left the city, Alex, Blair and of course Dan.

"You have to go..."

**NYU, 2nd avenue entrance.**

"My oh my..." Damien says as he can see Dan rushing in crossing the road "looking fancy Danny boy!" He says nudging Nate.

"What's up man!" Dan says taking off his hat "freaking hot today..."

"You look good, California do you good!"

"California was good, actually it is beyond good..." Dan says with a smile "a new semester, a new us..."

"Oh-oh... Someone's in for the trouble..." Nate says with a touch of concern in his voice.

Columbia Cafeteria.

"B, you know we're worried about you right?" Blair says looking at Serena.

"What's there to be worried about?" Serena asks confused.

"You... Running from everything in your life..."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are... Alex?" Nicole questioned Serena "or Daniel Humphrey..."

"The only guy who... Actually didn't reply any of your emails and texts..." Blair smile "did you try and call him again?"

"No!"

"Something tells me, you did..."

"I did, the last time was a week ago..." Serena says finally embarrassed "he doesn't want to do anything with me,"

"Well, it's your fault!"

**NYU, East Village.**

"So you're going for tonight's event right?" Nate asks casually and waiting for Dan's reaction.

"What event?" He asks because he totally forgot about all his plans with his friends.

"That event in Alice Tully tonight?"

"Oh, the representation thing!" Dan finally realizes that he did want to go for it "yes, sure..."

Alice Tully, night

"For once... We're the guest!" Damien says passing through the security before checking in his coat "fancy!" He mumbles looking at the environment he's in.

"Here's for NYU!" Dan says taking three champagne glasses from the waiter "and the last year in this school!"

"I cheers to that!" Nate and Damien says in unison.

"Creme de la creme, here!" Dan says analyzing the crowd and he's shocked to see Serena from across the room, looking rather amazing "I need to drink..." He says leaving Nate and Damien behind and head to the bar.

**Across the room...**

"This place is not fun at all..." Serena says while faking a smile every time she walk the walk.

"We're here for the school..."

"Well, all I can see is people from Columbia..." She says not impressed by the people invited to the event.

"Just shut it..." Blair try to convince Serena that this party is not as bad "espresso martini please..." She says ordering from the bar "make it two..."

"You know I can't sleep later on if I drink coffee..." Serena says leaning over the bar.

"Thanks!" Dan says to the bartender and at the same time when Serena said it to the bartender and that made Dan turn to look at the blonde beside him.

If this is a movie, it's a scene where old flame for the first time locking their eyes for the first time, a frame shot of slow motion.  
"Dan!" Serena says surprise but excited at the same time.

"Hi Serena..." there's no excitement in his voice.

"That's all I get from you?" She suddenly angry at Dan for some reason she remembers all the unreply emails "you never reply me."

"What's there to talk?" He says honestly now.

The tension between them is brewing, Serena knows she screw up with Dan and there's no point of Dan to be mad at her this long because to be completely honest.

"I know I screwed up..." She says honestly, completely beneath her that she's trying too hard in asking for a forgiveness "I stood you up, I can explain if you could at least give me a chance to talk..."

"I..." Dan wanted to say something but he can see Nate and Damien walking towards the bar "I have to go..." He says looking more panic then disappointed.

"Is that, Serena?" Nate says pointing at the bar "were you talking to her?"

"What are you talking about?" Dan says trying to change the subject "it's a freaking bar, everyone's there..." He says also trying to get Damien and Nate to turn "let's go to the less Columbian's bar, shall we?"

**45 minutes later...**

"Thank you Professor Mckenzie, it's an honor to be here..." Dan says shaking his Professor's hands.

"You deserves it, Humphrey!" He says leaving Dan for the night and as Dan turns he can see Serena waiting for someone outside the auditorium but by the look of it, she seems to be waiting for him.

He walks slowly to Serena with a sheepish smile "you waiting for someone?" Dan asks casually.

"For you actually..." Serena says while rubbing her palms together.  
"Are you cold?" Dan says analyzing her behavior.

"I was just waiting for 30 minutes... In the fall... While you waited for me in the Winter!"

"Well, let's not talk about it..."

"I'm sorry!" Serena honestly disappointed in herself "you were good to me but I let you down."

"I'm to be blame for that" he says taking his tuxedo jacket and wrap it over Serena and smile. He can see a ray of happiness from Serena's face.

"Hey Dan, see you in school tomorrow?" A guy come passing and leave.

"You're mister famous in NYU!" Serena says looking up to Dan and Dan can only smile.

"Are you hungry?" Dan asks her "and we can talk... Or not talk..." He says with a grin.

"I am starving..."

"There's a diner two blocks away...if diner is your thing?" He says playfully.

"The company's that counts..." She says playfully too.

Much to their knowledge, Damien was looking from the courtyard. Thousand questions running into his mind right now but betrayal is top of the list. Dan's been keeping secrets from him, his own best friend.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. I am so discourage without a review or a sight of comments about my fiction.

thanks.


End file.
